


The Purification of Pitch Black

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, M/M, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: HAPPY BIRTHDAY LITHEFIDER
Relationships: Pitch Black/Sanderson Mansnoozie
Kudos: 9
Collections: Blacksand Short Fics





	The Purification of Pitch Black

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LitheFider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LitheFider/gifts).



> Originally posted on Tumblr on 11/27/2013.

The purification of Pitch Black begins with just enough golden rope to keep him steady in a kneeling position.

In the early purifications, more rope was required, but with practice, Sandy’s gotten cleverer with the knots and angles, learned more about using Pitch’s long, lean muscles against him. For while the rope is important, and beautiful—even leaving golden burns on Pitch’s gray skin that, though their brightness fades quickly, remain as dark shimmers on his wrists and ankles for even longer than they’d take to heal on a human—access to a greater amount of that gray skin is yet more important (for the skin is even more beautiful than the golden rope, though, Sandy, understanding the rules very well, does not mention this to Pitch during the purifications).

The purification of Pitch Black continues with Sandy walking over to him as he is bound, and, with no symbols and certainly no spoken words, tearing off his shadow robe in long, ragged pieces that dissolve into the air as he drops them. And this is another way in which the ropes are important, for, unbound, it would not be so simple for Sandy to strip Pitch this way. But when he is bound, he may be purified, and in such a state it is difficult to maintain his shadows. Now, Sandy’s eyes burn him more surely than the light touches of his fingers, for it is purification that he has submitted to, and Sandy’s voiceless gaze is dually familiar now, his silence as it has ever been both in lust and rage.

The next step in the purification of Pitch Black begins as Sandy presses his lips to Pitch’s forehead in a kiss that differs from the usual ones they share. This kiss, and all the ones that follow, are kisses weighted heavy with power, kisses that scald moans from Pitch’s throat, Midas-kisses that leave his skin shining and golden as the sun itself. The ropes become very important now, for not all of Pitch Black submits so easily to such purification, to lips like softest brands ghosting over all his skin, from neck to nipples to knuckles to knees. He struggles now, but Sandy’s skill in tying the ropes forces all his movement into his heaving chest. Breaths rough with pain and pleasure resound through the chamber, and Sandy finds himself seduced into a slower blink as he meets Pitch’s eyes before the final step.

The final step in the purification of Pitch Black requires a slight rearrangement of the ropes, for in this final step, as they agreed long ago, it is of the utmost importance to make sure there is just as much light _inside_ Pitch as there is outside.

Or if not light, something close enough.

When Pitch’s cry of ecstasy signals that he has indeed been purified, Sandy lets his bonds dissipate and leads him by the hand to a more conventional bed. Purification is tiring work for both of them, and Sandy takes the circle of those bright, unbound arms around him as he drifts off to sleep as his just reward.

He brushes back a lock of golden hair from Pitch’s forehead and smiles. He’s so shining and beautiful now, but he’s fallen asleep faster than he ever has before. Well, he did put a great deal of effort into this purification. When Pitch is darkened again, Sandy hopes he’ll remember—and put just as much effort into his corruption.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> whentheoceanmetsky said: lord have mercy
> 
> lithefider reblogged this from gretchensinister and added:  
> HOT BLACKSAND FIC DEDICATED TO MY BDAY tags » yes good · omg dem ropes · might have to draw this at some point · not that I need an excuse to draw blacksand
> 
> marypsue said: It is a very good thing that the temperature outside is below freezing, that is all that I am going to say. You and your WORDS.


End file.
